A New Chapter
by Bookworm0713
Summary: Lief and Jasmine start a new chapter in their lives.


Jasmine hurried along the corridor to Lief's study. Her mind was reeling from the events of earlier in the day. She had received information that would forever change her life and Lief's. As well as the whole of Deltora, Jasmine thought to herself.

Again doubt flooded her mind. Was she ready? Would Lief be pleased? Would she be good enough?

Jasmine suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, her breathing coming out in raged gasps. The world around her began to blur.

The young queen balled her fists at her sides. She didn't understand herself she was able to face ferocious monsters and other nightmares, yet she couldn't hold her self together with the current events at hand.

"Jasmine, hold yourself together," she mentally berated herself. She thought back to the moment she had received the life changing news.

_Earlier that day_

Jasmine rubbed her stomach, willing it to stop causing her so much turmoil. She had already emptied her stomach numerous times in the past two hours. She looked up to the midwife who had been brought to her aid in figuring out what she was suffering from.

"Well I think I have a diagnosis for you, Jasmine," the kind looking middle-aged woman said with a smile.

Sharn who was with Jasmine for moral support squeezed her hand gently.

The midwife continued, "Congratulations, you are with child!"

Jasmine mouth dropped open, while Sharn beamed excitedly.

_Back to current events_

The events after that were blurry to Jasmine who had seemed to be in a daze ever since.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy or excited. She didn't think she had ever felt quite so happy in her life, and she was excited for the events to come. However, she was still nervous.

She realized that she had reached the door of the royal office. Jasmine braced herself, taking a deep breath before opening it to find… that Lief was not there.

"Hello, Jasmine," Doom said, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Hello, Doom," said Jasmine.

"I hope you are feeling better. Lief told me you had taken ill. If you are looking for Lief, he just went up to the library, but he should be back any moment-" Doom was interrupted by the study door opening.

"Jasmine!" Lief exclaimed at seeing his wife up and out of bed. "How are you feeling?"

Jasmine not knowing what to say replied with a simple, "Better."

"Mother said she sent for a midwife. What did she say?" Lief further interrogated.

Jasmine realizing that she could no longer be so vague began to feel nauseous. She didn't know if it was due to her current condition or if she was just nervous.

Lief and Doom looked at Jasmine worriedly. She had not yet responded and instead her face had become pale, and she looked ready to faint at any moment.

Lief gently took Jasmine by the hand leading her to an armchair, and then helping her sit down.

"Jasmine," Lief said quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yes, yes I am. Just a little queasy is all."

"Apparently whatever you have, you are not over," Doom said, "You should go lay down, you need your rest."

"I agree." Lief said nodding his head in agreement. He placed his hand on her forehead, his brow furrowing in confusion as he added, "That's odd you have no fever."

Jasmine turned her gaze away from his, merely saying, "Lief, I need to speak with you about something very important. That is as soon as you're done here."

Lief waited for her, but Jasmine did not say anything quickly looking at Doom then down at the floor.

Lief did not understand, whatever she had to tell him surely she could say with her own father in the room.

Sensing what Jasmine wanted, Doom quickly excused himself with a suspicious look on his face.

Jasmine sighed knowing that she could no longer avoid telling Lief.

"Close the door will you," Jasmine asked barely above a whisper.

As Lief went to do so, he asked, "Why all the secrecy, Jasmine."

"I apologize I was not intending to make it a secret… it's just that this is important… and I want to tell you first is all."

Lief came back to sit beside his wife, pushing back a black curl that had escaped from the messy bun she was sporting.

Jasmine allowed herself a slight smile, which Lief returned. "We are going to have a baby!"

"That is good!" Lief replied, but then fully realized what she had said. "What!…. That is wonderful! The best news possible!" he replied kissing Jasmine softly.

"I'm glad you are happy!" Jasmine said with a soft laugh at her husband's excitement.

"How could I not be? The person I love most has given me the most amazing gift."

The young royals sat in silence, thinking of all the amazing things to come.

Lief broke the silence saying, 'Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me the luckiest man in all of Deltora!"

Jasmine felt tears welling up in her eyes, which surprised her. She quickly changed the subject saying, "Shall we go tell the others."

"Yes. No doubt Doom is quite suspicious at our actions," Lief remarked with a chuckle.

Lief helped Jasmine up, already asking her if she felt all right or if she was hungry. Then he listed off all the things they would need to do, like start the nursery, tell the kingdom, and pick out a name.

Jasmine stopped him with a kiss and told him to take a deep breath.

As they made their way out the door and down the hall, Lief held Jasmine protectively, and asked once again how she was feeling.

"Fine," Jasmine said irritably hoping that Lief would stop the constant questioning soon.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, Lief. I am fine."

"That is good… are you sure."

"Lief I am fine! However, if you keep up this questioning I will not be!"

"I am sorry. I just want to make sure you and the baby are all right," he said with an apologetic look.

Jasmine sighed, smiling at him and saying, "I know Lief… do you know when Barda, Lindal, and the children will be back from Broome."

"Yes! They will be back by the end of the week! Then we can tell them are good news!"

The young couple had just reached the large library doors where they figured they would find most of their friends and family.

"Ready?" Lief asked.

"Yes," Jasmine replied gently squeezing Lief's hand.

"Then after you," Lief replied with a smile opening up the door for Jasmine.

As she walked past, Lief whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied back.

Hand in hand they walked into the library, immediately seeing familiar faces, to share news that would change their lives.


End file.
